The Heir Of Kazama
by Ikatsui Karite no Makai
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- Naruto left Konoha at the age of 6 to go training with Jiraiya and Kakashi, he comes back 6 years later better than ever, watch as Uzumaki Naruto strives to become the best. Naruharem, Narutoharem.
1. The Begining

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns it.

" Speech "

_' Thinking '_

**"Kyuubi"**

**(A/N) Authors Note**

**( A/N This is my first fic so i dont mind if u correct my mistakes, Naruto's going to be powerful but not all powerful.)**

**Hitokiri Z3attosai **: Now On with the Story

* * *

**The Heir Of Kazama Chapter # 1 : The Begining **

* * *

Three figures were walking to Konohakagure no sato, _' I remember when i met Ero-sennin and Kakashi Sensei its was sic years ago ' _thought Naruto. 

**Flash Back... (A/N Ahh dont you just love em?)**

It was late at night, there stood a boy crying in an alleyway, until a stranger walked up to him, " tell me kid why are you crying " the stranger asked.

The boy looked up to see a man with white long spiky hair. " who are you? you're not going to hurt me are you " asked the scared little boy.

" No, i'm not going to hurt you, oh by the way im Jiraiya, who are you kid? " asked Jiraiya, " I am Uzumaki Naruto " Naruto answered.

" Well Naruto you mind coming with me? I'll treat you to ramen, " said Jiraiya, Naruto looked at the man and in a cheerful tone he said " sure mister, I'll come with you."

When they got to a ramen stand known as Ichiraku Ramen, two people were in there a girl and an old man, " what can i get for you two?" " um can I have one miso ramen please " smiled Naruto, " I'll have one miso ramen aswell " said Jiraiya.

When the ramen was done and infront of the two costumers, Jiraiya was eating while Naruto was examining the ramen for poison, Jiraiya laughed at this, " Naruto theres no poison in your ramen. "

" Are you sure Jiraiya-sama, it looks poisonous to me " naruto said. " Yes, its not poisonous now eat it before it gets cold" said Jiraiya, " fine, old man I'll eat it " he answered in an angry tone, Naruto tried a bit and before you know it, it was an empty boll, " can i have another one um, mister? " " Sure kid this ones on the house, call me Ichiraku, and my daughter Ayame," "thanks Ichiraku-san and Ayame-neechan " said Naruto.

A Couple minutes later in the ramen stand with Naruto and Jiraiya. There was about 10 large special ramen bolls infront of Naruto and Jiraiya, Jiraiya looked at Naruto, disbelieving how much he could eat_ ' this kid eats more than Arashi ' _thought Jiraiya.

When they walked out Jiraiya was almost broke, Ichiraku was crying tears of joy, and Naruto had a satisfied stomach, " Naruto, you eat way to much for your age its inhuman!... where in the name god do you put all that food anyway?" " I don't know, but i know i like ramen! " was his response.

" Well Naruto how about I train you to become stronger? " asked Jiraiya, " really, you'll train me Jiraiya-sensei, oh but what about Sakura-chan?!... Shes going to forget me" He said in a sad tone.

" Dont worry, we'll come back when you're twelve " said the sennin, " Yatta! Ok I'll go with you and show everyone how strong i will become and beat Sasuke-teme!" he said in a determined voice.

"But first i have a friend that would like to teach you aswell" the gama-sennin said " who sensei " Naruto questioned, " you'll see him soon enough " Jiraiya answered.

Later the two were infront of a house, they knocked and out came a man with silver hair and had his hitai-ate on a slant on one of his eyes and a mask, " thats him sensei?" " Yes thats Hatake Kakashi, and hes going to help me train you " Jiraiya explained.

" Well we better inform the Hokage or they'll file Naruto as a missing nin " Kakashi said. " Alright i guess its wise to do so if were going to train him " Jiraiya stated.

At the Hokage's office. " Hey Sarutobi-sensei " Jiraiya said, " what is it Jiraiya?" Hokage asked, " We'll me and Kakashi were wondering if we could train Naruto for the next 6 years out of the village, hes been hurt too many times " Jiraiya pleaded

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow, " Alright, I agree he will be safer outside of Konoha " Jiraiya and Kakashi nodded. " So Naruto from now on were your sensei's and your our pupil " Kakashi eye was an upside down U.

"Really, thanks Kakashi-sensei and Ero-sensei!" Naruto hugged them. After Naruto left word got out very fast and many villagers and shinobi had a huge party, sine Naruto was 'Gone'.

Outside of Konoha, " Alright Naruto come here " Kakashi beckoned, " what is it Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto looked puzzled as he saw Kakashi strap on something on his legs and wrist.

"There called Chakra weights Naruto, they contain most of your chakra so you also get a higher chakra capacity as you train, but it will take a while, so far they weigh about 50 pounds each" Kakashi smiled under his mask.

" think of it as a container and when you remove them your normal chakra capacity will show " Jiraiya said, " oh so this makes me stronger sensei? " Naruto poked the weights.

"yes, your chakra will increase greatly in 6 years, oh and only remove them when you shower " Jiraiya said. " Hai, ero-sensei" Naruto saluted, " go do 20 laps around here, 100 push ups, 100 sit ups, and punch and kick the log 200 times " Jiraiya grinned.

" Awww do i have to thats so much " Naruto whined, " yes you have to Naruto " Kakashi said and Naruto pouted, " we'll teach you a couple jutsu if you do " Jiraiya stated. " Ok I'll do them " Naruto put his fist in the air.

Later in the evening Naruto was exhausted beyond compared, " Oi Naruto lets go to town to get something to eat " Kakashi said. " RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN!! " Naruto hopped around.

Later in the town, " Naruto your getting new clothes orange is bad " Jiraiya said, " But, I like orange " Naruto whined. " Actually Naruto orange is a bad colour for shinobi " Kakashi said.

" It is? How come?" Naruto questioned, " Oh because when you wear orange your basically saying I'm Over Here, Kill Me Now!! "Kakashi said. Naruto pouted " Only if you buy me Ramen!" Naruto yelled.

Later on in a ramen store 50 large ramen bolls were infront of Naruto, " yum, that was good " Naruto rubbed his tummy. " Naruto what are you " Kakashi shaking in fear.

**Flash Back End...**

_hmm, Naruto sure has grown the past few years since me and kakashi trained him, he wouldn't suprise me if he could learn the Hiraishin , since he already knows the rasengan and the chidori and the Shunshin_ thought Jiraiya " Ero-sennin you can fantasise about women later, right now i gotta meet Ojiisan and go to the academy.

" hmm?... Oh Naruto i was just thinking, well were here ," as they walked through the gates and into the Hokage's office, " Hokage-sama there are three people who have come to see you, one of them is Jiraiya, the other is Hatake Kakashi, and i think thelast one is their student " said the woman.

" Send them in " said Sarutobi. " hey old man,.. How have you been doing Sarutobi-sensei?" " Not well, theres to much paper work, anyways how is Naruto doing?"the Hokage asked.

" Oh, hes doing very good for his age, he already knows the rasengan, chidori, is still learning the hiraishin and he made a new technique which beat us in two moves by the way " stated Kakashi, Sarutobi smiled.

" Naruto-kun mind showing me your new ninjutsu?" asked the old man, " sure ojiisan but be prepared " he gave his signature grin, " **Kage Bunshin no jutsu **" Naruto said, Sarutobi shot back with a flow of blood along with Jiraiya and Kakashi.

" I call it Sexy no jutsu " Naruto said proudly. " Interesting jutsu Naruto " Sandaime said while putting tissues up his nose.

" Naruto is good to see you " the hokage stated, " you too Ojiisan " replied the blonde, " hey Kakashi-sensei when can i go to the academy?" Naruto questioned, " you may leave once were finished" Kakashi replied.

Then a kid came in and tried to 'assassinate' the Hokage but ended up falling face first on the floor. " Ita...That hurt, you tripped me " the kid said pointing to Naruto.

"WHAT!... I didn't trip you, you tripped over your scarf " Naruto pulled up the kid by his collar. " I wouldn't do that if i were you, hes the Hokage's grandson " Ebisu shifted his glasses up.

" Your not going to hit me...Ha, as i thought baka... No one would dare hit me..." but before he could finish his head met a fist. " You baka who do you think you are, I don't care if your related to him!" yelled Naruto.

**" LET ME AT HIM!! "** growled Kyuubi. " Young Master are you ok?! " Ebisu asked, _' no one hit me before '_ knohamaru thought.

"Young master! I will train you and you will only be able to become Hokage the fast way if you train under me, Ebisu Elite Ninja!" Ebisu said proudly, but there was no sign of ' his Young Master '.

" I believe he ran after Naruto-kun, Ebisu " Sarutobi pointed to the door, " Young Master!" Ebisu Yelled. In the streets of Konoha...

Naruto knew he was being followed and looked behind him to see a perfect square rock, Naruto almost fell over **" who does he think we are idiots?"** kyuubi growled.

_' who knows, I'll just keep on walking " _Naruto replied, then after a moment Naruto looked back to see a wooden fence messed up. " You know thats kind of obvious, what do you want?" Naruto asked.

The cloth fell down to reveal the boy ealier, " I want you to train me and teach me how to beat the old man!" he stated. " Why should i teach you?" Naruto asked, " but boss... Can't you teach me" he whined now.

Naruto Raised an eyebrow, **"boss? It has a nice ring to it doesn't it?!"**Kyuubi said. " Alright... but leave me alone afterwards " said Naruto, " I'm Konohamaru by the way, the next Hokage!" Konohamaru screamed out, " not before me Konohamaru " Naruto added.

"Konohamaru see the girl over there henge into her!" Naruto told him. " Ok, boss " out came a really ugly fat girl. " To the book store!" Naruto and Konahamaru ran off and got hit.

" try the Sexy no jutsu now Konohamaru " Naruto said. Ebisu came in afterwards, " Young Master! Why are you learning from this boy?" Ebisu asked. " **Oiroke no Jutsu **" Konohamaru yelled and a nude black haired girl came out.

Ebisu's jaw dropped, " YOUNG MASTER! He has corrupted your mind hasn't he? Teaching you such a lowly justsu" Ebisu panicked. " What are you calling a useless jutsu!" Naruto was steaming now, " **Kage Bunshin no jutsu **" " heh.. you think me, Ebisu Elite Ninja will lose to you?!" Ebisu shifted his glasses up.

When the smoke cleared it revealed a bunch of henged Naruto's all over a shocked Ebisu, Ebisu went flying with a huge nose bleed " I call it **Harem no Jutsu (Harem Technique) **" Naruto said with a toothy grin.

Elsewhere, The Hokage was watching. " Clever... Combining two techniques to make one " Hokage wiped of the blood under his nose. "Alright i got to go to the academy now Konohamaru" left to go to the academy

* * *

There was a bunch of girls surrounding a boy none other than Uchiha Sasuke, " Sasuke-kun want go out on a date " asked Sakura, " Sasuke-kun isn't going out with you forehead girl, hes going to go out with me, right Sasuke-kun? " Ino said flatly " Ino-pig! Sasuke isn't going to go out with you!" And there was a bunch more blabbering going on about our little avenger. 

" tch can't even get a good rest with those girls yelling about Sasuke this and Sasuke that, its annoying" Shikamaru said, " I don't mind as long as I have my chips " said Choji, " man Sasuke is always getting the girls, its not fair!" Kiba pouted.

Just then the door to the class opened to reveal a blond boy at the doorway who looked no older than twelve who had blonde untamed hair, cerulean eyes, with three whisker marks on each cheek, a red fox mask on his head, a black muscle t-shirt with a picture of a red fox on the back, black cargo pants, black gloves, black shinobi sandals, bandages on his arms going down all the way until his elbows, a katana on his back, and an orange book in his hands.

Iruka knew who it was and said " please introduce yourself to the class, " _' it couldn't be him hes been gone for six years, is it really you Naruto-kun' _Hinata thought getting her hopes up, _' whos he, hes getting Sasuke-kuns attention though' poted Sakura ans Ino._

" I am Naruto Uzumaki " Naruto said, this caused many people to gasp, " yo Naruto its been a while " Kiba said, " more like six years " shikamaru added, " hey Naruto "Choji said.

" Sorry Choji but i dont got any chips " stated Naruto," how'd you know I was doing to ask you for chips?! " Choji asked, this caused many to sweatdrop, Naruto looked around for an empty seat and found one, he sat next to Sasuke.

" Naruto get out of my seat so I get to sit beside Sasuke-kun " Sakura and Ino said in an union, " hmm u say something? " Naruto said while giggling and reading a fimiliar orange book.

Ino and Sakura were fuming, " hey Sasuke how come all the girls like you but you dont do anything !!" Kiba yelled, thes caught the girls attention.

" its pretty simple to answer why he doesn't pay attention to them, theres basically three different options," everyone turned to our blond loud mouth.

" One, he thinks your a waste of time " the girls glared daggers, " Two, you're just plain ugly " the girls were fuming, Sasuke smirked and he thought he knew the next one, " and three hes a homosexual," the girls were pale, Sasuke was shocked, and the other boys were laughing.

Sasuke got up and was crouching on the table and said " what makes you think I'm..." but before he could say the last part he was shoved and locked lips with Naruto's book.

" sorry to dissapoint you but I dont bend that way " said Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto its your turn " Iruka yelled, Naruto walked to the other room, " so I have to do kawarimi no jutsu, bushin no justsu, henge no justsu and throw a couple of shuriken? " He said white reading his book.

Naruto completed the three first ones with with no effort , and threw five shuriken flawlessly , each hit the target, " alright Naruto, looks like you pass here is your hitai-ate, please go back to class" Iruka said.

_' looks like the demon-boy passed' _Mizuki hissed. " Naruto, come over here for a second " Mizuki said, " what is it Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto replied, " I know how you can become a chuunin quickly and easily, just steal the forbidden scroll and you'll become a chuunin"

_' what does he think that I'm stupid?.. hey Kitsune no baka I need some advice ' _Naruto thought, **" I have a name you know... insolent gaki " **kyuubi replied.

_' your soppose to help me ya know kyuubi-chan ' _**" " **kyuubi growled. **" WHAT MAKES YOU THINK IM FEMALE, I'M 100 PERCENT MALE YOU WORTHLEST VESSEL!! GO KILL THE PATHETIC HUMAN...OR LET ME KILL HIM"** the Kitsune growled.

_' I was just kidding shesh, stupid batard fox ' _Naruto muttered

Later that night...

" Hokage-sama someone has stolen the forbidden scroll" said one anbu, " should we pursue him " said another, _' Naruto-kun just what are you up to?'_ thought the hokage.

" Send all the anbu after Naruto, dismissed " and with that all the jounin and anbu left. " Naruto looks like you came here like i presumed, now hand me the scroll or die!" Mizuki then threw kunais at Naruto, but Naruto deflected them.

" Naruto!.. Don't give Mizuki the scroll " yelled Iruka, " I already know " Naruto called back and ran. " Naruto give me the scoll " Mizuki disguised himself to look like Iruka. " No " Naruto said and turned into Naruto.

"heh looks like Iruka dies with the demon boy " Mizuki threw the fuuma shuriken at Naruto, Naruto closed his eyes but oppened them, to see Iruka on top of him with a fuuma shuriken on his back.

" No one hurts Iruka-sensei " Naruto growled **" Naruto switch with me so i can kill the gaki " **_' alright shesh ' _, soon Naruto was covered in red chakra and had red eyes with slits**." It ends here gaki, Kage Bunshin no jutsu"** there were one hundred clones of Naruto/kyuubi, Mizuki backed away slightly.

**"Now how do u like yourself, burnt or extra crispy?!" **Naruto/Kyuubi questioned, Mizuki tried running now. **" Burnt it is then, Katon: Ryuka no jutsu " **Naruto yelled, Mizuki screamed on the top of his lungs.

meanwhile the Hokage and some jounin were watching the jounin were shocked and in awe to see what Naruto did to Mizuki, they all let out one word " Scary ".

A bit later there was an unscathed Naruto, a hurt Iruka, and a burnt and unconscious Mizuki in of the Hokage's office, " Naruto when did you learn those techniques?" Hokage asked curiously.

"Oh Kakashi-sensei taught me Katon: Ryuka no jutsuand i just learnt how to do Kage Bunshin no jutsufrom the scroll " Naruto proudly said and handed Sarutobi the forbidden scroll," alright so Naruto-kun you go to your house and get some rest, tomorrow your teams will be decided " the old man then took the scroll and put it away.

* * *

The next day team selection, and a fight between rivals. " Today i will be announcing the teams so listen carefully, Team seven will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." 

" Team eight is Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino," " Team ten, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akamichi Chouji " Iruka Stated.

"Alright go and have lunch, later on this afternoon you will meet your jounin sensei, dismissed " Iruka then sat down to relax.

Outside of the shinobi academy, Naruto started walking towards Hinata and put his hand on her shoulder, " hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted. _' N-n-naruto-kun called me Hinata-chan this has to be a dream, N-n-naruto-kun is touching me too' _she fainted.

"O...k then I'll just leave" Naruto went off to sit somewhere else, then a hand grabbed him on the shoulder. " Dobe fight me " Sasuke growled. The girls glared daggers at Naruto. " Hmm? You sure?" Naruto continued reading his orange book.

" Naruto stop ignoring Sasuke-kun!! Are you scared fighting him or something?" Sakura Yelled. " Your annoying Sakura, I don't even know why i liked you " Naruto lowered the book a bit to reveal his red slitted eyes.

" Sasuke your a waste of my time anyways so i gladly decline " Naruto looked menacing. Everyone gathered to see what happened, a bunch of murmurs could be heard about Sasuke and Naruto.

Without them knowing a bunch of the Hokage, along with mostly all the ranks of shinobi were watching, and betting." I bet 1 million ryou on Naruto" Kakashi and Jiraiya said in union, while everyone bet on Sasuke.

Naruto turned around and left but a hand grabbed his shoulder from behind and a fist connected to his face, Naruto didn't budge and smirked " for an Uchiha you punch like a sissy, I'll show you how to punch Sasuke-teme."

With a punch in the stomach Sasuke went flying all the way to the other side of the field, Sasuke got up and threw a barrage of kunais and shurikens which Naruto deflected with his katana.

The katana and the sheath was pure black, when Naruto put chakra in it a picture on a blood red kitsune with nine tails wraping itself around the blade. " Meet **Maaka-Tsuki** Sasuke-teme."

Naruto did a couple slashes and hit Sasuke a couple times. Naruto put the blade away when he saw what Sasuke was doing.

Sasuke did a quick few handseals and yelled " **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu **" a huge fire ball came flying at Naruto, " **Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu** " Naruto countered with a water bullet.

"**Doton: Doryuudan**" Naruto muttered as an earth bullet flew at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged the earth bullet, "**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu**" Sasuke yelled as fire bullets came shooting at Naruto.

Sasuke smirked as there lay Naruto on the floor, but it poofed out of existance. _' bunshin? Where did he go? ' _Sasuke growled. Out of no where Naruto yelled "**Konohagakure Hidden: Taijutsu no Ogi: Sennen Goroshi**" the kunai went up Sasuke's ass and exploded.

Sasuke Yelled to the top of his lungs as he went flying through the air holding his ass, some of the girls fainted, the guys were on the floor laughing to their hearts content.

Naruto at the end of the day was miserable... He had his own fan club to worry about now. Sasuke was rubbing his ass while the SFC ( Sasuke Fan Club) were balling.

" Naruto-kun you were so awesome " one girl stated, " yea the way you bet Sasuke " another added, Naruto however was banging his head on the desk. " Naruto-kun you're going to hurt yourself like that " the third girl complained.

Three hours later Kakashi finally walked through the front door, " Ohayo sorry i got lost on the road of life " Kakashi smiled but soon it faded, " LIAR" Sakura screamed, " Kakashi-sensei its not morning no more " Naruto said.

"We'll meet up on top of the roof " Kakashi poofed into smoke, On top of the roof, " Alright tell me your Name, Likes, Hobbies, Dreams, and Dislikes " Kakashi said. " Should'nt you go first Kakashi-sensei? " Sakura asked.

" My name is Hatake Kakashi, i have many likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams" Kakashi said while reading his orange book. " Oi kakashi sensei you forgot to say that you like Ero-sennin's books, you dislike people criticize Ero-sennin's books, and you want to get every single book that Ero-sennin publishes" Naruto smiled. " Ok pinky you go." Kakashi said

" My name is Haruno Sakura, I like... turns to Sasuke, my hobbies are... turns to Sasuke, my dreams... looks at Sasuke and squeals, and i dislike Ino-pig and Naruto" Sakura said.

" My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I dont have many likes, I dislike a many things, my hobbies are to get stronger and my dream...no my ambition... is to revive my clan and kill a certain man" Sasuke said coldy.

" I am Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen, Ichiraku ramen, the hokage, my two senseis and my friends, I dislike having to wait for ramen to cook, my hobbies are training, sleeping, eating, and reading."

"Alright meet at training grounds number seven and dont have breakfast or your hurl " Kakashi said with a glint in his eye. At the end of the day, Naruto put on his mask and went out to eat at Ichiraku Ramen, he got many glares when he was on his was of course. " Hey old man one extra large miso ramen please " Naruto gave his signature grin.

Ichiraku and Ayame were still, their body wouldn't move, " Naruto... Is that really you?" Ichiraku and Ayame was on the verge of tears. " Of course its me...So can i have some ramen or what?" Naruto scratched his cheek.

" Alright one extra large miso ramen free of charge " Ichiraku stated. " Free? How come Old man? " Naruto looked puzzled, " because its been 6 years since we've seen you Naruto-kun " Ayame said.

" Here you go Naruto-kun " Ayame passed the ramen boll to the blond." Arigatou " Naruto said while digging in his ramen, " Ahh... That was good, well im going to go now bye Old man, bye Ayame-neechan."

* * *

The next day at 7:00, training grounds number seven, Naruto made sure he had breakfast, infact he was the first one there and was doing one hand, hand stand push ups. He knew people were watching and didn' care, "997, 998, 999, 1000" he dropped on both of his feet and standed up. 

" Hey Naruto just did 1000 one handed hand stand push ups " Sakura said in awe, " How is he doing that? " Ino asked, " I don't know " Sakura replied. " Naruto is strong " Chouji mumbled, " very very strong " Gai said.

"Naruto-kun you burn deep with the flames of youth, Naruto-kun will be my rival Gai-sensei"Lee said, " yes Lee he is your rival since he's my rivals student" Gai said. " He is pretty strong but i will beat him to the ground with the jyuuken" Neji calmly stated.

" Why, are you watching Naruto train its way too troublesome, would'nt you rather watch the clouds?" Shikamaru asked. " Eh leave munch them munch be munch shikamaru munch its pretty interesting munch " Chouji said while eating.

" I want to see that blade of his again, Maaka-Hasaki i think " said Tenten. " hmm guess i should pratice in combat... **Kage Bunshin no jutsu**" yelled Naruto.

"Hey guys come at me with all you got alright" naruto got into a fighting stance, " alright " yelled the Kage Bunshins. The Bunshins ran at Naruto from all sides, Naruto took out Maaka-Hasaki and yelled, " **Shunshin no Jutsu **" soon he dissapeared and appeared right behind a 10 clones and slashed them with his blade.

Naruto did a couple of hand seals and then he yelled out " **Kawara Shuriken **" the floor tiles started to rise and shoot out at the rest of the clones. " Oi you forgot me **Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu **" the clone blew out a bunch of fire bullets at Naruto.

_' whered he go? ' _thought everybody, out of no where Naruto came out and whispered " **Kaze no Yaiba, **" the clone was cut straight down the middle. _I wonder if he can teach me that ' _thought Tenten.

_' how did he do that ' _thought Sakura, _' No wonder he beat Sasuke, he knows more jutsus '_ Ino thought, but she was dead wrong. _' interesting ' _neji thought. " You guys can come out, I already know you're there, Asuma, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Gai, Lee, Tenten, and Neji."

"how'd you know we were here? " Asuma asked while he lit a cigar. " I can sense your chakra and i smelt smoke from your cigars a while back " Naruto stated, there were 5 finished cigars on the floor. Sasuke just came in with Kakashi, " your a lot ealier than last time Kakashi sensei " Sakura said.

" I'm only ealier because you would fail the bell test " Kakashi pulled out two bells, " how come theres only two?" Sasuke questioned, " because one of you is going back to the academy if you dont get a bell " Kakashi looked dully.

Naruto gave the why do I have to do the bell test again. Everyone except the the gennin beside Naruto didn't know " what bell test? " they were clueless.

"Alright, we should do the bell test oh and one of you will fail " Kakashi stated, this shocked everyone nonetheless. However Naruto smirked " too easy give us the combat test " " combat test?" Tenten wondered, " if we do the combat test no one would pass out of you three but you Naruto " Kakashi stated.

" Why will Naruto only pass? " Sasuke asked, " thats because none of you besides him can knock me down " giggling could be heard while Kakashi read his book.

" Anyways the bell test will begin...Now " Asuma yelled. Sasuke and Sakura went in hiding, while Naruto just standed there. " Dobe why aren't you hiding you'll you'll fail baka " Sasuke said.

Sarutobi, team Kurenai, and Jiraiya came to the training grounds that Team Kakashi was on to see if he had failed another team.

Naruto took of his chakra weights on his wrist and ankels, " you think weights will help Naruto, your such a baka how much do they weigh 10 pounds?" Sakura said coldly.

" No ten and change it to lbs, isn't even close to how much they weigh times that by 500 " Naruto said, Everyones jawed dropped besides Kakashi who was scared as hell. " 5000 lbs... are you insane you weights weigh more than Gai's and Lee's combined"

In a flash Naruto landed a fist on Kakashi but he blocked it. Kakashi made seals "**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu, **" Naruto dodged the fire balls and did his own seals "**Shunshin no Jutsu.**" The jounins eyes went wide.

" I'm not finished yet Kakashi sensei **Konohagakure Hidden: Taijutsu no Ogi: Sennen Goroshi **" the kunai went up Kakashi's ass but he turned into a log. " that was close" Kakashi shivered.

" Oi if you guys wanna pass I suggest we work together " Naruto said. " what makes you think I'll work with you dobe " Sasuke spat. " Fine fail then Sasuke-teme " Naruto growled. " **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu **" a huge tsunami approached Kakashi and he got washed away.

" You dodged Suiton: Daibakufu, Kakashi sensei " Naruto grinned. " but it was only a diversion." His grin faded " **Yoraishin.**" " How did you hit me Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"When I preformed Suiton: Daibakufu, I had time and threw needles everywhere " Naruto responded and he was holding two silver bells, he grinned. " How did the dobe get the bells?" Sasuke felt useless for the first time, he didn't do anything.

" Sakura and Sasuke no lunch for you since you didn't comply to Naruto's request " Kakashi stated. " Then what was this test about Kakashi-sensei " Sakura added. " We were soppose to work together." Naruto answered.

" But you guys declined my offer, to bad ne?" Naruto chuckled. Sasuke and Sakura were tied to a tree. " oh an Naruto dont feed them or you fail." Kakashi smiled and poofed out of the area, basically behind a tree.

Sasuke's and Sakura's stomachs growled." Here " he gave them each a bento box leaving him with nothing, he cut the ropes to let them eat." Dobe didn't you listen you'd fail if he found out" Sasuke said.

" Eh, theres always next year, but those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who abaddon their team mates are worse than trash " Naruto said. Gai, Jiraiya, Asuma, Sarutobi, Kurenai, and Kakashi smiled.

"Thanks i guess", Sasuke and Sakura said, " no problem " Naruto gave his trademark grin. All of a sudden a poof a smoke came out infront of them and Kakashi came out," You... Pass" Kakashi eye was an upside down U shape, everyone was smiling and went home.

Days later...

" We found the cat " team 7 said, Naruto jumped on top of the cat and held it, the cat struggled to escape and thus scratched Naruto in the face. " You damn cat im going to kill you" Naruto had a glared the cat.

Tora was scared shitless and hid behind Sakura. " Dobe your not soppose to kill it " Sasuke said. " Alright lets return to the hokages office for another mission. At the Hokage's office, Tora was being hugged to death by an enormous lady.

" Alright, the missions are, to pick up weeds, plant vegetables, and cleaning a house " Sarutobi said. " NO MORE!! If i have to do one more D-class mission involving to pick up weeds or anything like finding that stupid cat... **I'M GOING TO BE THE LAST THING IT SEES**" Naruto had a demonic aura around him.

* * *

Alright thats the end of the chappie hope you liked it, Please Review!! I'll update by somewhere in the week. 

**(A/N There is going to be better fights later and i will post in what happened those 6 years Naruto trained with Kakashi and Jiraiya in the next chappie.)**

**Maaka-Tsuki** **(Pure Red Moon)**

**( Ma ) Pure**

**( Aka ) Red**

**( Tsuki ) Moon**

**(A/N Oh Naruto and the gang are going to be 14. I am going to adjust the ages so yea. who do you want to be in the harem for Naruto ?)**

**If you want other girls i haven't listed review and tell me who else you want in the harem or who you dont want... It will depend on the votes, or I'll just put them in, who knows.**

**Ayame (17)**

**Kyuubi (who knows?)**

**Hana (17)**

**Tenten (15)**

**Temari (16)**

**Sakura (14)**

**Ino (14)**

**Tayuya (17)**

**Hinata (14)**

**Female Haku (14)**

**Kin (14)**

**Or All of the above?**

**Other ppl **

**

* * *

**

**Jutsus Used Are listed Below:**

**Doton: Doryuudan (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet)**

**Kawara Shuriken (Tile Shuriken)**

**Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind)**

**Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique)**

**Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique)**

**Kawarimi no Jutsu (Replacement Technique)**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone)**

**Harem no Jutsu (Harem Technique)**

**Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Technique)**

**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**

**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Balsam Fire Technique)**

**Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)**

**Konohagakure Hidden: Taijutsu no Ogi: Sennen Goroshi (Thousand Years of Death)**

**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)**

**Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique)**

**Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)**

**Yoraishin (God of Night Lightning)**


	2. Flashback! Meeting The Sand Sibs

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns it.

**A/N vote on who you want in the harem**

**Ayame (17) **

**Female Kyuubi (who knows?)**

**Hana (17) **

**Tenten (15) **

**Temari (16) **

**Sakura (14)**

**Ino (14) **

**Tayuya (17)**

**Hinata (14) **

**Female Haku (14) **

**Kin (14)**

**Anko (26)**

**Kurenai (27)**

**Yugito (Nibi no Nekomata** **Or Two Tailed Cat Demon)(17)**

**Or All of the above?**

**Other ppl **

" Speech "

_' Thinking '_

**"Kyuubi"**

**( A/N This is my first fic so i dont mind if u correct my mistakes, Naruto's going to be powerful but not all powerful.)**

**Hitokiri Z3attosai **: Thx for reviewing ppl!! I appreaciated it. I'll most likely add alot of ppl since u guys want a certain ppl, I'll update around the end of next week if i can.

* * *

**The Heir Of Kazama Chapter # 2: Six Years Of Hell**

**

* * *

**

**FLASH BACK...**

Whining could be heard deep within the forest, " I want don't want these weights their killing me!!!" screamed Naruto. " You going to need some serious training to become the next Hokage Naruto " Kakashi stated, " If that ever happens " Jiraiya added.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN IF IT EVER HAPPENS? OF COURSE I'M GOING TO BECOME HOKAGE " The blond was fuming. " Psh, when you become hokage, thats when hell freezes over " Jiraiya said.

" Just wear them and stop complaining " Kakashi said." I'm going to die with these weights on THEIR 50 POUNDS EACH, you want me to die?? "Stop being over dramatic brat" Jiraiya said." I'm not being over dramtic!!" Naruto sulked.

" Here read this " Jiraiya handed Naruto an orange book that read ' Icha Icha Paradise '. "What kind of book is this?! I dont want this orange book of garbage " the blond threw the orange book, and a certain silver haired jounin dived for it.

" Naruto, do 100 push ups, sit ups, and run around this field 50 times" Jiraiya stated. " Dont you think your overdoing it Jiraiya?" Kakashi asked. " Hurry up and do them so we can go to the Suna, me and Kakashi will be waiting " Jiraiya stated. " Ok shesh, you dont have to tell me twice " Naruto grumbled.

" Actually I dont mind, he can take all the time he wants " Kakashi giggled while reading his book. " Kakashi if Naruto doesnt hurry up that means the next volume Icha Icha Paradise is going to take longer to write out. " Jiraiya stated.

" Yea...Ok... wait a minute you said the next volume?" Kakashi's eyes were twinkling. " Yes... The next volume and if he doesn't hurry i wont be able to research and write out the next book" Jiraiya answered.

" NARUTO HURRY UP WE DONT HAVE ALL DAY " Kakashi yelled. " WHAT!!! I ONLY DID 5 FUCKING LAPS YOU ASSHOLES!!!" Naruto shouted back.

Three hours later, Naruto leaned on a tree." Finally pant done pant we can pant go now pant," there by the tree Jiraiya and Kakashi were snoozing. " Guess I'll make a fire then."

Ten minute later... Naruto and Kakashi were sitting by the campfire while Jiraiya was looking for his 'Research', " WHERE IS IT?!?!?!" Jiriaya ran in circles and panicked.

" Oh... you mean your sheets or papers?" Naruto began roasting fish on the fire. Jiraiya instantly ran over to Naruto, " yea have you seen it kid?" " YUP... I used it to make the fire, you didn't need it right?"

Jiraiya couldn't believe his ears, " can you repeat that?" " I USED IT TO MAKE THE FIRE, happy now?!" Naruto crossed his arms. " I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NARUTOOO!!!" Jiraiya started chasing him.

" YOU BETTER RUN BECAUSE IF I CATCH YOU YOU'LL BE IN A WORLD OF HURT" Jiraiya threatened. Naruto started running for his life, " GET BACK HERE!!!" Jiraiya yelled.

" BUT YOU TOLD ME TO RUN " Naruto responded. " I GOT YOU NOW!! " Jiraiya thrusted his arm foward at Naruto and got hit by the collar of his shirt. "YOU GAKI THAT TOOK TWENTY YEARS OF RESEARCH!!!" Jiraiya shaked Naruto up violently.

" Y-y-you d-d-didn't l-l-let m-m-me f-f-finish m-my s-s-sentence " Naruto tried to say. Jiraiya stopped shaking Naruto and put him down, " what?" " You didn't let me finish my sentence."

" I was about to say that I only used a couple sheets of paper that looked like they were crumpled " Naruto stated. " Oh...I guess thats fine then " Jiriaya scratched his nose.

" So can we get going now I've been waiting for Three hours " Naruto complained. " Well, since you woke us up then guess we better get going " Kakashi pulled out his book. " Is there ever a time I wont see you without your precious book kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked, " giggle nope. "

Five hours later, " I NEED...WATER!!!" Naruto stared at Jiraiya's canteen. " Sorry Naruto you can't drink any of this, it contains sake" Jiraya took another sip. " WHY NOT, YOUR STUDENT IS FUCKEN DYING OF THIRST AND YET YOU DONT HELP ME... wait whats sake? " Naruto confusingly asked.

Naruto collapsed on the floor before he got his reply, Jiraiya raised an eyebrow " looks like hes tired himself out," his response from Kakashi was a giggle. " Hey Kakashi how about we go to the hot springs? " Jiraiya eyes twinkled.

Kakashi closed his book, " sure... kukukukukukuku " Kakashi eyes gleamed with evil. Jiraiya consciously backed away, " your not Orochimaru are you and why the hell are you laughing?!?!?

" Kukukukukuku...No, why would you think that Jiraiya and I just had an Idea?" Kakashi calmed, Jiraiya backed away more." Well for one thing your cackling like him which is freaking me out. "

"Oh... I'll stop then, but i know how to play a prank on Naruto " Kakashi grinned under his mask. 30 minutes later... " Kukukukukuku, thats the best plan ever Kakashi... Is it me or am I sounding like Orochimaru " Jiraiya fainted.

Ten minutes later... " Oi Jiraiya you awake yet? " Kakashi poked Jiraiya with a stick. " YEA I'M AWAKE YOU DON'T NEED TO POKE ME 20 TIMES KAKASHI " Jiraiya was having a fit. " Wow...you actually counted?" Kakashi left eye was an upside down U, Jiraiya right eye twitched.

At the hot springs, " So we throw him in? " Kakashi asked while looking down from above the hole they made. " Yea... on the count of three ...One... .Two... Three!!" Jiraiya and Kakashi tossed Naruto's body down the hole.

Another Ten minutes later... " Why isn't he out with a black eye or something and why aren't the women shrieking " Jiraiya looked dumbfounded, " who knows?" Kakashi giggled while watching what was happening to Naruto.

" wait... I can hear them talking " Jiraiya put his ear at the side of the building. " Isn't he the cutest thing girls? " One of the women said. " I know you could just pinch his tiny cheeks" Another said. " OI WHAT ARE YOU DOING " Naruto covered his 'eyes.'

" If you don't like what you see then how come a part of your eyes aren't covered?" The third woman asked. Naruto was blushing like a mad man "Well...Um...Hehehe."

"AWWW...Hes shy" The fourth said. While Kakashi and Jiraiya were fighting over a hole. " ITS MY PEEKING HOLE GO SOMEWHERE ELSE " " NO YOU GO SOMEWHERE ELSE " arguing could be heard.

The women sweatdropped... " Dont they think they're a bit obvious? " One whispered. " Yea I soppose " Another answered. " Lets give them a surprise" The third grinned.

" Umm sorry to interupt your schemes with Ero-sennin and Kakashi-hentai... But could you please let me go?" Naruto was dying under one of the womens grasp. The women chuckled " Aww...sorry sweety we thought you liked out company..."

The blond blushed furiously, " w-w-well... I d-dont m-m-mind b-but I dont w-want to become like my s-senseis " Naruto stuttered. " Aww now hes stuttering... " The said together.

five minutes later... There lay Kakashi which looked like he just went through hell." OI KAKASHI-HENTAI...ERO-SENNIN MOVE!!!!!!!" Naruto furiously yelled.

Kakashi was sulking in a corner knees folded to his chest while rocking back an forth, Jiraiya just lay there dead. " THEY TOOK MY BOOK AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kakashi was emotionaly crying now.

Jiraiya started taking notes." I guess it was worth it...I got to see all their curves," "WORTH IT?!?!? THEY TOOK MY BOOK!!!!...I CAN'T LIVE ANYMORE" Kakashi soul was fading away.

" Oh... your book its over there I read it a bit...dont know how you find it so interesting...And whats a doggy style? And how come you put the number 69 in there?" Naruto gave a quizical look, Kakashi took his book back in one swift motion.

They just looked at Naruto who they thought was on drugs... or sugar..." You read it? " Kakashi asked.. " Yea and it sucked..." Naruto pointed out flatly.. Kakashi wanted to kill Naruto but he couldn't blame him since Naruto had no clue.

Jiraiya put his notes away." Well I guess we should go back to training then, " " About time we started " Naruto jumped up and down... " "But first were going to go to Sunagakure no sato." Kakashi pulled out his book

At the Suna... Naruto walked through looking around for a ramen shop... " Oi Naruto what are you looking for" Jiraiya asked, but he never got his answer since Naruto was infront of a ramen stand eagerly wating for the food.

Kakashi's eyebrow raised..._ ' He's so much like sensei it scares me.' _Jiraiya was chuckling _' Arashi's incarnation thats what Naruto is.'_

Naruto caught the attention of many civilians...To eat that much is unheard of." Naruto hurry up, you've eaten 70 bolls of ramen...you'll make me broke!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

" Fine... Just ten more bolls okay? " Naruto began ordering more... " Fine but no more after " Kakashi said. " WHAT THE HELL YOU SAID TEN MORE BOLLS NOT FIFTY " Jiraiya was getting pissed now.

Naruto began slurping his ramen." Shesh ERO-SENNIN slurp WHY CAN'T I EAT MORE... slurp YOU EARN slurp ENOUGH MONEY slurp FROM THAT BOOK slurp OF YOURS AND slurp I NEEDslurp ENERGY slurp ."

" JUST HURRY UP YOU BAKA!!" Jiraiya slapped Naruto over his head. " Alright...I'm full now we can LEAVE... " Naruto put Jiraiya's money on the counter.

While walking down the street Naruto noticed a red headed boy his age crying... Naruto ran over, " whats wrong? " "You shouldn't go near him hes a monster and he always will be one " a girl replied.

" Yea all he does is scare us... Pa and ma told me to stay away from him... They said he was a demon " a boy added. " You should becareful with him " Another boy said.

" Well what did he do? " Naruto asked, " he took our ball while we were playing " Another girl said. It was an obvious lie, Naruto was reaching the peak of his anger.

Kakashi and Jiraiya were watching... They knew the red head was the container of the shukaku. Naruto walked over to the red head, " you ok? Could I have the ball please? " Naruto asked as the red head handed him the ball.

" Heres your ball " Naruto gave them their ball. " Thanks for your help " they girl replied and left with her friends. Naruto walked over to the red head, " you ok? " " y-yea " was his reply.

Naruto offered out his hand, " I'm Uzumaki Naruto nice to meet you " the red head reached out to the hand carefuly, he knew anyone who was nice ended up beating him.

" G-Gaara...S-Sabaku No Gaara " Gaara shook Naruto's hand, Gaara's stomach grumbled in a sign of hunger. " Gaara... You hungry?!?! " Naruto asked. Gaara nodded, " but they wont let me in they'll just kick me out of the store " Gaara gave Naruto saddened look and put his head down.

" Jiraiya-sensei, Kakashi-sensei!! Can we get Gaara something to eat? " Naruto asked. They smiled, " sure Naruto." Naruto gave Gaara his signature fox grin and put his two thumbs up.

Gaara couldn't believe his ears someone was being nice to him. " W-why?!?! are you trying to torment me like the other do?" sand appeared behind Gaara. " No should I? I mean whats the point?" Naruto said. Gaara calmed down at that, " huh?"

Kakashi spoke up, " well lets go get some food ne? " " Yup " Naruto hopped around. At the ramen stand. " Odd... this place looks VERY...familliar " Naruto wondered, Jiraiya slapped his forehead, " Baka, we just left from here around 30 minutes ago. "

" Oh... " Naruto's lips were ina a shape of an O. Naruto looked at the menu," sooooo... Gaara what do you want to eat?!" " Miso ramen is fine " Gaara said. " Ok two large miso ramen please!!" Naruto yelled. " Quiet down Naruto, no need to yell " Kakashi whacked Naruto on the head with his book.

A couple minutes later... " That was good ne Gaara? " Naruto rubbed his tummy. " Yea... It was good, but why did you help me? " Gaara asked. Before Naruto could speak Kakashi spoke up, " Naruto has been through the same as you did Gaara. "

Gaara tilted his head to the side in wonder, " he has?! " Jiraiya nodded, " you have no clue what hes been through... I'd say he's been through worse, so far he's had hundreds of assasination attemps on him before we left Konoha. " Gaara's eyes were wide,_ ' even I didn't have that much people trying to kill me.' _

" I would thank you but I dont know your names beside Naruto. " Gaara said. " You can call me Kakashi and the one over there is Jiraiya " Kakashi answered.

It was completely silent when they were walking Gaara home until he broke it. " Umm, I was wondering if you wanted to meet my brother and sister." " Meet them? Sure Gaara you could introduce me to them!" Naruto said in a cheerful tone.

" Were infront of my house " Gaara stated. They entered the house only to be greeted by a young blonde girl with four pigtails, a blond teen, and a brown haired child. " H-hi G-Gaara " the blonde girl stuttered.

" Hi " Gaara said bluntly, " who are they?!" Yashamaru asked. " My new friend Naruto, and his sensei's Jiraiya and Kakashi. " Gaara replied. " Um... I was wondering if they could come in Yashamaru?"

" Sure no problem " Yashamaru looked at them suspiciously. Naruto walked over to the blonde haired girl and the brown haired boy. Naruto put out his hand in a sigh of recognition" Hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto, who are you?"

The blonde girl spoke first, " I'm Sabaku No Temari, Gaara's older sister " Temari shook Naruto's hand. " I'm Sabaku No Kankurou, Gaara's older brother " Kankurou shook Naruto's hand aswell.

" Hey you guys want to play ninja? " Naruto asked. " Sure " Kankurou said, Temari nodded, and Gaara looked confused. " How do you play ninja?"

" Well, I count to ten and you guys hide and I try finding you " Naruto explained. " Oh... I guess I understand " Gaara said. " Okay lets play!" Naruto started counting, while The sand siblings hid.

" Ok I'm comming for you guys!!" Naruto was about to start running but stopped and looked beside him to find a giant sand ball. Naruto sweatdropped, " uhh Gaara isn't that kind of obvious? "

The sand ball started to lose its structure to reveal Gaara." It was obvious? I knew it should've been a giant sand teddy bear " Gaara exclaimed. Naruto almost fell over. " Its kinda hard not to notice a giant sand ball next to you. "

" Well since I found you, want to help me look for Kankurou and Temari?!" Naruto asked. " Yup " Gaara replied. " I think I know where Kankurou is. " Gaara pointed to a miniture house that could fit kid in, but instead of kids two dolls were in there.

" OI Kankurou you can come out we know you're there. " Naruto said. " Aw... Why do people always find me first, wait...We?" Kankurou wondered, " yea I found Gaara first."

" Hmm... Then we should work together to find Temari-neechan next she's the best hider " Kankurou pointed out. " I know how to find Temari-neechan!" Gaara stated.

" How do we find her? " Naruto asked, Kankurou had a bad feeling about this, " TEMARI-NEECHAN KANKUROU-ONIICHAN IS IS PUTTING ON YOUR MAKE UP AGAIN" Gaara yelled through the house. Naruto raised and eyebrow and Kankurou was in deep shit.

" KANKUROU how many times have I told you to leave my make up alone!!" Temari punched Kankurou in the face. " Owww... But I like to look pretty " Kankurou whined.

Naruto,Gaara were cracking up, and Temari giggled." HAHAHA YOU PUT ON MAKE UP!!!" Naruto was on the floor rolling and laughing. " ITS NOT FUNNY!!" Kankurou yelled.

Sx years later, twelve year old Naruto and Gaara were running away from suna nins." Hehe...We got them good right Gaara? " " Yea it was funny " Gaara replied. **( A/N Remember Naruto was six when he left Konoha so Gaara's the same age just like the manga/anime)**

Kakashi and Jiraiya came out of no where, " Naruto we need to talk to you. " " About what Kakashi sensei?" " Well we have to increase your weights more and we have to return to Konoha today.

" Oh ...Ok so my weights are 1000 lbs each right?" Naruto quetioned, " Yea 100 pounds each and don't worry you'll see eachother in the chuunin exams remember? " Jiraiya stated. " Ok but can i say bye to Temari-chan, Kankurou, and Gaara first.

" Sure... Take your time. " Kakashi took out his book, " hey Gaara... I have to go soon " Naruto said. " Go where? " " Back to Konoha, I'll get to see you in the chuunin exams though " Naruto stated.

" Well I guess I should say good bye to Temari-chan and Kankurou too. " Naruto put his head down. " Yea... " Gaara put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. " Don't worry we'll see eachother again right? " Gaara smiled, " yea " Naruto replied.

At The sand sibs house, " So you have to leave... " Temari didn't like it she was getting really fond of Naruto and didn't want him to go. " Yea... But we'll see each other sooner than I thought " Naruto smiled.

" Chuunin exams neh? " Kankurou chuckled. " So well see eachother soon right? " Temari tried to hold back her tears. _' I cant let him see me like this, he'll think I'm getting soft' _Temari couldn't lie to herself she had a childish crush on him.

" Well I better get going, see you guys at the chuuni exams " Naruto raised his right fist in the air. _' though I'll miss Temari-chan the most when I get back to Konoha' _Naruto though. **" Looks like your getting fond of her kit... Could it be?!?! My container is falling in love?!?!" **Kyuubi chuckled.

_' shut up Kyuubi not like your doing any better. ' _**" We'll I dont mind if she is our mate, she's quite the sight neh?" **Kyuubi asked. Naruto blushed crimson red.

" Naruto are you ok? You look red " Temari took her hand and put it on his forehead. **" Aww sweet mortal love " **Kyuubi laughed. _' you're starting to annoy me kyuubi '_ **" I am? Who would've thought?" **Kyuubi loved to mess around with Naruto.

" Well I better get going, I'm going to show Konoha what a great ninja I've become and be the next Hokage!" Naruto said. " Sure you will " Gaara replied. " You weren't sopposed to say anything " Naruto gave him a ' wtfs your problem look.'

But before he could leave he felt arms rapped around him, " be careful ok? " Temari said. " Ok Temari-chan I will " Naruto smiled.

Three days later at the gates of Konoha. " State you names and your bussiness here " One of the security men said. " Oh its you!! Kakashi-san and Jiraiya-sama you may go through " the security said._ ' Konoha hasn't changed a bit neh ' _Naruto thought as he entered.

* * *

So what did you think? And review please I appreciate them very much. I got to lazy to explain his training so i left it out.

**( A/N DONT FORGET TO VOTE ON THE HAREM, but who knows? I might put all the girls I've listed so far plus more )**


	3. Meeting Old Friends

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns it.

**A/N I know who is going to be in the harem on my list but if you want to put more just tell me or I'll do it for you**

**Ayame ( Taken out )**

**Kyuubi ( Taken out most likely there will be a female version of Kyuubi in ****Tainted Legacy**

**Hana ( Taken out but I might put in ****Tainted Legacy**

**Tenten ( In The Harem )**

**Temari ( In The Harem )**

**Sakura ( Not Decided )**

**Ino ( Not Decided )**

**Tayuya ( In The Harem)**

**Hinata ( In The Harem )**

**Female Haku ( In The Harem )**

**Kin ( In The Harem )**

**Anko ( Taken out but I might put ****Tainted Legacy**

**Kurenai ( Taken out but I might put in ****Tainted Legacy**

**Yugito (Nibi no Nekomata** **Or Two Tailed Cat Demon) ( In The Harem )**

**Or All of the above?**

**Other ppl **

" Speech "

_' Thinking '_

**"Kyuubi"**

**( A/N This is my first fic so i dont mind if u correct my mistakes, Naruto's going to be powerful but not all powerful.)**

**Hitokiri Z3atousai **: Sorry for taking such a long time to update I said I was going to update soon but I got a writers block and got into some serious things and broke my right arm!! the arm I write and type with so I couldnt update fast right now I dont have the time but I will in the summer time ( somewhere in august due to the fact I am going somewhere on vacation ). Thank you for the reviews everybody!! I might not put on anyone like really older than Naruto or any filler arc girls, Basically no one whos at the age of 20+, but that only depends on the votes I get, so far they're taken out, Oh and who wants sakura to be in the harem? I wont put her in if you dont vote for her.

* * *

**The Heir Of Kazama Chapter 3: Meeting old friends**

**

* * *

**

You could hear a certain loud mouth in the hokage's office " I'm tired of picking weeds, chasing the stupid cat, and cleaning the streets."

" Naruto! what are you talking about, your only genin and you want a higher rank mission?!" Iruka yelled. " I know what you guys are doing! You're using us for CHILD LABOUR!!!!" Naruto yelled back.

" I want a C-rank mission atleast D-rank missions are crap " Naruto complained, Sasuke nodded, and Sakura was annoyed. Kakashi rubbed his chin_about time you started complaying Naruto?' _

The Hokage took a puff of his pipe, " so... You want a C-rank Naruto? " Naruto nodded vigorously. Sandaime took the pipe out of his mouth, " Alright then, your mission is to escort a bridge builder to the wave, Tazuna you may come in."

A man who looked like he was in his 50's walked in, " these brats are sopposed to protect me? I mean look at them, especially the blond one." Naruto right eye was twitching, Sasuke glared at the man, Sakura was just admiring Sasuke. _' Somethings familliar about the blond one ' _Tazuna thought.

" HEY BAKA WERE ESCORTING YOU TO THE WAVE SO SHOW SOME GRADITUDE " Naruto huffed. " Naruto thats no way to talk to him " Iruka stated, but truth is he wanted to beat the shit out of the man.

" Who do you think you are gaki?" Tazuna said. " I think I'm Konoha's next HOKAGE!" Naruto yelled, Tazuna raised an eyebrow. " Hokage? Heh... some dream. you think a short one like you can do it? "

" Dobe lets just do the damn mission so stop arguing " Sasuke stated. " YOU'RE NOT APART OF THIS SASUKE-TEME " Naruto growled. " Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that Naruto you BAKA, I dont even know why a dead last like you would be arguing is there a point? " Sakura glared.

What happened next shocked everyone," WHY DO YOU EVEN BOTHER TALKING ITS NOT LIKE YOUR IMPORTANT ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND SQUEAL AT THE FUCKEN ASS WHO HAS A KUNAI SHOVED UP HIS ASS, AND IF I'M A DEAD LAST THEN YOUR NOT IN ANY CATEGORY BECAUSE YOU SUCK!!" Naruto growled.

**" YEA TELL HER OFF NARUTO!! SHOW HER WHOS THE BOSS!!!! " **Kyuubi cheered. " WHATS YOUR PROBLEM I WISH YOU WERE NEVER IN MY TEAM IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU ALWAYS GET IN THE WAY YOU SHOULD BE TRAINING INSTEAD SINCE SASUKE-KUN IS BETTER THAN YOU" Sakura was on the verge of tears.

**" Oh please... " **" I GET IN THE WAY?!?! I NEED TO TRAIN?!?! WHY DONT YOU TELL IT TO SOMEONE WHO ACTUALLY CARES YOU'RE PRACTICALLY USELESS!!" Naruto snaped. A lone tear came down her face as she ran out the room.

" Sigh... why do I have to deal with this " Kakashi went to chase after Sakura. " Dobe... I didn't expect that from you " Sasuke smirked. Naruto eye twitched " WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SMIRKING ABOUT SASGAY. " Sasuke smirked immediately turned into a scowl.

" Humph " Sasuke crossed his arms. " Sigh... So Team Kakashi will be escorting you to the wave Tazuna " Hokage took a puff from his pipe. Naruto don't you think you were a bit hard on her? " Iruka looked worried. Naruto raised an eyebrow, " and give me one reason I should feel sorry for her? "

" Well you don't have to feel sorry for her just talk to her " Iruka stated. " Alright Team 7 meet at the gates of Konoha so you can start our mission. " Exclaimed the Hokage. " Whatever " Naruto said as he walked out of the room.

At the gates of Konoha...

Kakashi put his bag on his back." Team 7 ready? " " Hai " Sakura said while glaring at Naruto. While they were walking and came arross two puddles. _' Che baka's I can smell them ' _Naruto thought.** " They need to put on some deodorant or something to hide that wretched smell "** Kyuubi said as he shivered.

They walked passed the ' puddles ' but as soon as the ninjas who henged itnto puddles wrapped their chains around Naruto and ripped him apart. " One down " One of them said. " T-t-they k-k-killed N-n-n-n-naruto " Sakura frightenedly said.

Then they wrapped their chains around Kakashi and prepared to ' kill ' him but they were stopped by a zanbato. " I thought I killed you " One of the demon brothers spoke.

" Eh?! That was a ketsueki bushin " Naruto said as he got into a stance as red chakra engulfed him." Oi Kakashi-sensei I'll handle them... **Kyuubi Chimeiteki** **Ken** **Odori** "

Naruto slashed the demon brothers into pieces. Team 7 didn't know if they should be scared or if they should be looking in awe. " Alright Naruto you cleared your blood lust so lets go now. "

Naruto sensed two more chakra signatures coming this way, one of them was further than the other. " DUCK!!! " Kakashi yelled as a sword came over head and cut deep into a tree. A figure landed on the blade and looked behind himself to see the man he was supposed to kill.

" Hmph so I'm supposed to kill these guys?!?! " The man spoke while drawing his blade from the tree but he stopped and blinked as he noticed who he was supposed to kill. " Naruto?!?! Kakashi?!?! What are you doing here? "

" Maaah you almost killed us Zabuza " Kakashi stated. " Hey browless!! " Naruto waved and noticed one of his friend wasn't there. " Where's Haku-chan?!?! "

Haku came out from behind a tree and greeted Naruto, " konnichi wa Naruto-kun. " " Konnichi wa Haku-chan " Naruto smiled.

" Umm is it only me but AREN'T WE ON A MISSION!! " Sakura yelled, Sasuke nodded, and Naruto looked bored at the statement. " No there my friends from when I was traveling with Ero-sennin and Kakashi-hentai. "

" So you met when you were gone for six years?!? " Sakura asked. Naruto nodded and scratched his chin, " I think it was about 5 years ago. " **( Remember they're 14 in this story )**

" Well me, Jiraiya, and Naruto met them when we were going to Kirikagure, thats when Zabuza became a missing-nin " Kakashi added. " So your on a mission Kakashi?!? " Zabuza asked.

Kakashi nodded. " We are supposed to protect Tazuna the bridge builder. " " Protect him? Well I could give you some information that we collected. " Zabuza stated.

" Yes me and Zabuza-san were hired by a multimillionaire named Gato, he is the one responsible for the wave's poorness " Haku explained. " So we take out the guy named Gato then? Kakashi-sensei?!? " Naruto inquired.

Kakashi nodded, " we have to kill him if but first we have to get to Tazuna's house. " " My house isn't far from here its about 30 minutes away from here " Tazuna replied.

Tazuna's house...

" I'm home Tsunami!!! Inari!!! " Tazuna yelled through the house as a woman came out. " Hi father, you must be the shinobi that escorted my father home thank you " Tsunami bowed as she noticed something familliar with Naruto but shrugged it off.

Team seven nodded, " Its alright " Kakashi replied. " Right now we should go to train and then we'll come back " Kakashi said as team seven, Haku, and Zabuza followed.

At the forest...

" So are you going to teach us a new justsu ?!?! " Sasuke asked. Sakura added " We need to get stronger Kakashi-sensei. " " Yes you guys are going to learn the tree walking excercise " Kakashi replied.

" Tree walking?!? Thats useless Kakashi-sensei!! " Sakura stated getting a nod from Sasuke and a smirk from Naruto. " Naruto show them how to do the excercise will you?!?! " Kakashi asked.

" Hai Kakashi-sensei " Naruto replied as he put some chakra to his feet and started walking up the tree until he got to the top and smiled at them. Sasuke and Sakura were shocked they never seen anyone do that before.

" How did you do that Naruto??? " Sasuke asked. " Put some chakra in your feet and walk up the tree, remmeber don't put to much or to little. " Naruto replied. Kakashi threw two kunais at Sakura and Sasuke's feets. " Mark how high you get up with those. "

They nodded, Sakura got up with ease, while Sasuke got only half way up and fell down. Sasuke growled glaring at the tree. " Sasuke remove all your thoughts and only concentrate on the tree thats most likely why you couldn't get up." Naruto stated.

Sasuke nodded as he tried getting up the tree a second time and to his liking he did. " One question how come Naruto knew this before any of us?!? " Sasuke asked. " I was traveling with Jiraiya-sensei and Kakashi-sensei for 6 years. " Naruto replied.

" Anyways since you guys finished faster than I expected I will teach you a new jutsu " Kakashi replied sighing. Zabuza chuckled " I could teach them some jutsus so Haku can spend time with her ' Naruto '. "

Haku blushed at the statement. " W-what are you talking about Zabuza-san!! " Naruto blinked. " Huh?! " " Anyways like I was saying Sasuke I'll be teaching you a katon jutsu and Haku can teach Sakura a medic jutsu. " Kakashi said.

Kakashi motioned his hand towards Sasuke to tell him to follow, which he did of course. Haku mointed her hand towards Sakura, " come Sakura-chan I'll teach you a medic jutsu. " Sakura nodded.

" Guess that leaves you and me Zabuza-sensei " Naruto stated crossing his arms, while Zabuza nodded. " Want to have a quick spar Zabuza-sensei?!?! " Naruto asked. " Heh you're a waste of time brat " Zabuza stated while Naruto frowned.

With Sasuke...

" Alright Sasuke I will be teaching you a katon jutsu one that Naruto invented and gave to me its called **Katon : Aoiro Fenikkusu Kyouran **" Kakashi did a few handseals and he blew out blue fire that resembled a phoenix head.

Sasuke looked in awe, he did tryed doing the same handseals only to have the fire come out in redish orange, he growled furiously. " Dont worry Sasuke the same thing happened to Naruto, it took him about a day non stop training to make it come out blue, maybe you should ask Naruto he most likely has a few tips for the jutsu " Kakashi said. Sasuke looked calmer while nodding.

" We should walk back now Sasuke seeing that I've already showed you a jutsu... Oh by the way it might take you longer due to the fact its a A class jounin jutsu " Kakashi said while giggling reading his book.

Back with Naruto... **( A/N Skipping Sakura's because she dont deserve one lol Jk. the real reason is cuz i got lazy )**

Sakura, Haku, Kakashi, and Sasuke got back from praticing their jutsus. " So we should head back to Tazuna's house ne? " Zabuza said boringly, the others nodded.

Tazuna's house...

A little boy came out glaring at team seven. " Why are you here!! You... Naruto-niisan!!! " the boy ran up to Naruto and hugged him. " Oh I remember now! You're the child I met 2 years ago " Tazuna exclaimed.

Naruto nodded " Hey Inari long time no see. " The other two team members of team seven looked confused. _' first they know the missing-nin now they know the old man named Tazuna's family?!?! ' _

Tsunami to her hands together now I know!! You were the boy who saved Inari from Gato's men back then. " Naruto nodded yet again. " Hai... I was travelling with Ero-sennin and Kakashi-hentai when i came to the wave. "**( Just making it up... Way to lazy to do the typing now I mean it hurts like hell my left hand is sore since its doing all the typing, can u blame me ?!? I mean i broke my arm!! ) **

" Anyways dinner is ready so come to the table " Tsunami yelled through the house.

A while later... **( Hurts still and couldn't think of anything )**

Team seven, along with Zabuza and Haku were planning on how to infiltrate Gato's base. " I think we should take the back way in " Sakura exclaimed. " I think we should break through a window and kill Gato!! " Inari eagerly said obviously wanting to help.

" No Inari... Its to dangerous and we can't risk anything happening to you " Kakashi replied. " Maybe we should burn the place down with a katon jutsu?!? " Sasuke said, everyone looked at him. " What?!? I like burning things. "

" Maybe you should go in a corner and cut yourself while saying ' I'm EMO and I think cutting myself is fun! ' " Naruto suggested. " I'M NOT EMO!! " Sasuke yelled rritatedly.

" Then what are the marks are your wrist?!?! " Naruto asked. Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets. " What cuts?!? " Kakashi raised an eyebrow. " Anyways I think we should use bait. " Everyone looked at Naruto.

" What?!? " Naruto confusingly asked until he realised what Kakashi had just said. " Nooooooooooooo I'm not going to be bait. HECK NO!!!! " " Sorry Naruto but I think you should since you got that infamous jutsu so called Oiroke no jutsu and your Harem no jutsu " Kakashi explained. " F-fine " Naruto sighed in defeat.

Infront of Gato's mansion...

An innocent blonde ' girl ' with her hair in two ponytails wearing very revealing clothes and was standing infront of Gato's door. Naruto knocked on the door, the door opened to reveal thousands of men in it. " Special delivery!! " Naruto yelled with a huge box infront of ' her. '

One man went to take the box to Gato's place, while the others were ogling Naruto. _' UGH WHY ME!!! ' _Naruto sniffed. **" HAHAHAHA look on the bright side kit... They find u attarctive AHAHAHHA " **Kyuubi roared.

_' Thats something not to joke about!! I'm not turning gay and becoming Sasuke-teme ' _Naruto screamed back in his mind. **" Who said I was suggesting you had to sleep with one of them gaki " **Kyuubi banged on the bars.

" Put her in the dungeon with the other women she'll make good use later " a man yelled at them while the men simply nodded.four men took out their blades and surrounded Naruto. " Come with us pretty lady and you wont get hurt " a man said putting his blade at Naruto's neck, Naruto simply nodded while pretending to be scared.

At the dungeon...

They shoved Naruto in a jail cell, " behave little miss we'll be coming for you later " the man winked. _' Ugh is the man on drugs!! I mean look at him he can't even tell this is a henge!! ' _Naruto looked disgusted, he noticed several women with torn clothes some were naked.

The men left thinking they'd have a good time later. " Come here little girl we'll protect you from them " a woman beckoned Naruto to come. Naruto smirked, " I dont need protection because we're breaking out of here. "

" What?!? " a woman said, " we already tried " another woman said. Naruto undid the henge and showed himself, many of the younger girls blushed looking at the ' cute and muscular ' blond infront of them.

" How do you plan on breaking us out cutie? " A young teen girl said. " We'd like to stay here with you instead of breaking out " another teen said. Naruto shook his head, sorry I already have someone special I hold dearly in my heart. "

Naruto brought out his hand as a swirling ball of chakra was on his palm, Naruto charged at the jail cell. " RASENGAN!!! " A loud noise echoed through the mansion as it shook.

Elsewhere...

Everyone felt the massive ' earthquake ', Gato came running out of his room only to find team seven, Zabuza, and Haku surrounding him smirking. Haku put a senbon needle at his neck, " where do you think your going?!? "

Gato gulped " n-no w-where. " " You will come with us Gato or you will be terminated on the spot " Kakashi glared at the man. Gato could have sworn he just wet himself, but did as he was told, he followed them.

Back with Naruto...

They stared at Naruto with hearts in their eyes. while muttering things about how strong and handsome he was. " Alright lets go!! " Naruto said as he lead the way out only to find several hundred men outside.

The man from before chuckled, " Konoha shinobi. " " Give the money back and I wont hurt them " Gato said. Naruto saw that everyone was in a cage besides himself even the women he had rescued earlier.

" No? " The man pulled Haku's hair, she screamed in pain. Naruto threw the case full of money at Gato, Gato smirked, " fool do you think we'd actually keep our end of the bargain Haha you're foolishly mistaken."

The men roared in laughter. Naruto growled, intense killing intent and bloodlust radiated off of Naruto. **" You wont dare touch them if you dont want to get hurt... Much " **Naruto roared.

Naruto's red eyes pierced through everyone, scaring them. _' whats happening to him?!?! ' _Sasuke everyone thought besides Kakashi. _' This is bad really bad ' _Kakashi thought.

They threw knives at Naruto cutting him. Naruto smirked at them and roared as they felt the massive crimson chakra which made Naruto glow, his eyes turning to slits, his nails elongated, and his whisker marks became more defined.

**" I will enjoy killing you " **Naruto commented as he dissapeared in a flash. They looked around themselves but they couldn't find him with any avail. **"Kuraiton : yami shin-en no jutsu " **Naruto yelled.

They all looked up to see Naruto on a building... The sky became dark, and soon they were surrounded in darkness. Demon like hands came from the ground grabbing their legs and bringing them down to the ground.

The men screamed in horror but it soon ended, the sky was shining brightly again. They looked around to only find all of Gato's men gone without a trace. Naruto tried walking down but fell down the building as Kakashi caught him.

" What happened Kakashi-sensei?!?! Where did they go?!?! " Sakura asked, Sasuke nodded, while everyone else looked confused. " He used the same jutsu didn't he?!?! " Haku said shaking her head.

Zabuza just smirked, " lucky me to see a jutsu than rather experience it. " They looked even more confused. Kakashi shivered but what he said shocked everyone. " They're being... Devoured by demons. "

" W-what!?! " Sasuke said shocked. " Yami shin-en a jutsu that brings who he uses it on to hell and he lets them be devoured by demons " Zabuza explained. " Can you copy it?!?! " Sasuke asked.

Kakashi shook his head. " No one can... Its a kurai jutsu. " Sasuke eyes looked angered for a second but he understood why. " It's his family bloodline right sensei?!? " Kakashi nodded.

Tazuna thought of a great idea. " We will name our bridge The Great Naruto Bridge!! " He suggested getting roars of agreement. Inari smiled while thinking, _' I want to be just like you Naruto-niisan!! '_

Later...

Naruto woke up openning his eyes to find everyone looking at him... " What?!?! " " Naruto get ready we're going back to Konoha " Kakashi stated. Naruto looked around to see Team seven, Zabuza and Haku ready to go to Konoha.

* * *

Well i changed the storyline a bit too much I think this chapter was horrible it had no fighting... Sorry guys and girls to much stress can do this to you. I will try my hardest to get chapter 4 up in 2-4 weeks time and try to put in more fighting in it. Next chapter is going to be the Chuunin exams and I might not be able to get chapter 4 up because I will be going away for a month around july 10 on vacation like I said in the begining before the chapter. Though I will promise that I will write more when I come back. Ja ne Minna-san!!

* * *

**Jutsus I used :**

**Kyuubi Chimeiteki** **Ken** **Odori** **( Kyuubi's Deadly Sword Dance )**

**Katon : Aoiro Fenikkusu Kyouran ( Fire Release : Blue Phoenix Fury ) **

**Kuraiton : yami shin-en no jutsu ( Dark Release: Demon Abyss )**


	4. Author's NoteImportant

**I'm sorry you thought I had updated, but if you read below you will find out why I have posted this.**

I apologize greatly for my inconvenience with my homework and other problems I may have at home. I might be updating my stories faster than I had comprehended, since my father had bought a new computer. I noticed a lot of things as my vocabulary had excelled. Why do you like **Tainted Legacy**? Theres a lot of grammatical errors, I can't even believe that it has that many, and the plot of the story isn't very creative either. But if i compare it to **The Heir Of Kazama**, which I most definently am discontinueing, Its horrible! There are way to many errors that it seems impossible to even fix it, there is a possibility that I may rewrite it, It's future plot would have failed miserably. **Split Personality: Demon's Retribution**, I most indefinently will continue, it doesn't have to many errors and I can always add things to the fanfic.

This is just an authors note. There is a high possibility that I will be updating either **Tainted Legacy** or **Split Personality: Demon's Retribution, **I most likely will post it next week. But, I won't be updating a lot anymore, maybe once a month or once every two months.


End file.
